Death Knell Scene Addition: Dad's Gone
by Revvie-S
Summary: Death Knell Scene Addition. Sam deals with Jacob's departure. Jack helps.


Jacob Carter's footsteps echoed down the hall as he left the infirmary and headed for the gateroom.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and unconsciously held her breath so she could hear him walking away as long as possible. When the last echo disappeared, it took her a moment to realize that she was now surrounded by silence. Through the drugged haze of painkillers she felt unbearably empty inside- her Dad was leaving, and there were no guarantees when and if she would ever see him again.

After a long minute, she gave into the hot tears that had been pricking her eyelids since Jacob had dropped the news that the fragile alliance between Earth and the Tok'Ra had fallen apart and that he was going with the Tok'Ra to see what he could salvage.

Sam replayed his last few statements to her in her mind.

He was proud of her, he'd said.

But the next minute Jacob had dispassionately announced his immediate departure.

Sam slowly and painfully eased onto her side and curled up just a bit.

She was still trying to assure herself that the changes in her relationship with her Dad over the last few years were changes that she could trust. That trust was taking a direct hit right about now. She told herself not to think about it, to try and pretend the sense of loss away.

Again.

Desperately tired and emotionally spent from the ordeal she had been through on the destroyed Alpha Site, she gradually became less and less aware of her pain as sleep and medication overcame her.

The next time Sam woke up, it was night. The dark infirmary only served to amplify the emptiness she felt inside, which she found even harder to bear than the pain from the wound on her leg. Janet had disconnected the IV while she was asleep and the pain from her injuries was returning.

A groan escaped as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Carter?"

Sam looked to her left and was surprised to find Jack O'Neill curled awkwardly in a chair, pulled up beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Jack was watching her with concern in his dark eyes.

"I just moved my leg the wrong way, sir. It's okay. What are you still doing on base?"

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm checking up on you."

"What time is it?"

"It's early," Jack answered evasively.

It was truly early- in the wee hours of the morning.

Sam was silent for a minute, studying Jack's sleepy features as he stretched and tried to wake up.

"Thanks, sir. For looking in on me. You awake enough to talk a bit?"

"Sure." Jack looked caught off guard.

"What about?"

"I don't remember much after you shot the super soldier until I woke up here. What happened?"

"You passed out, Carter. Right on my shoulder. Teal'C and I carried you back through the Gate and Janet treated you."

"Wow, you carried me all that way? It must have been miles."

"Well, actually, you had wound around in circles playing keep away with the goon. We were only a mile or so from the Gate."

"Thanks, sir. For coming after me, I mean. I was afraid I'd be left for dead after that explosion."

"Carter, did you talk to your Dad before he left?"

There was a long pause.

"He came by the infirmary to say goodbye, yes, sir."

Jack's eyes were full of sympathy, and somehow Sam couldn't deal with that right now.

She turned her head away.

"You should get some sleep, in a real bed, sir. And so should I."

"Yeah, you're right. You get some more sleep too. I'll come by tomorrow, Carter. Good night."

Jack yawned and stretched, gave Sam's hand a reassuring squeeze, and left. The darkness was not so oppressive anymore, and Sam fell into a restful sleep.

"Well Sam,"

Janet smiled as she looked over Sam's chart a week later,

" It looks like you are recovering nicely. I think you can go home and finish your recuperating in front of a couple of good chick flicks and, if I know you, a pile of Scientific Americans. Let me find you someone to drive you home."

"That's okay, Janet. I'm sure I can drive- I promise to take it easy and stay put once I get home."

Sam gave Janet a pleading look.

"Sam...."

"Janet, the last time you found me an airman to drive me home it took me two hours to get hold of someone to drive me back to base when I went back on active duty again. I'm afraid you will all forget I am stranded at home- please, Janet, just let me drive my car."

Sam was dangerously close to the whining threshold.

Janet sighed.

"Okay Sam. You know, I guess I would feel the same way. Just be careful, please. Let me at least go up to ground level with you. It's a pretty one outside today and here we are stuck inside a mountain!"

Janet helped Sam pick up her things and they went out to the elevators.

"Look who's out of jail!"

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'C were waiting for the elevator as well.

Jack gave Sam a gentle smile, his warm eyes recalling to her mind his comforting hug at the Alpha site when she felt she couldn't go on.

She smiled back at him, her eyes lingering on his familiar face longer than they should while on base. She glanced over at Teal'C then, and was instantly warmed by the affectionate smile on his face, also aimed in her direction. She stepped into the elevator with people who were more like family than friends and realized anew how much they meant to her.

"Yeah, I am sooo glad to be out of there. No offense, Janet."

Janet made a face.

"So, got big plans for the weekend ladies?"

Colonel O'Neill's face was animated with his trademark cheeky grin.

"I am planning on watching my Star Wars movies all weekend, Colonel O'Neill, if you are looking for something with which to occupy yourself," said Teal'C smugly.

"Major Carter, you are welcome to borrow my Star Wars collection during your recuperation time."

"Uh, I didn't say I didn't have plans..and I think I was asking the ladies..." muttered Jack.

"Thanks but I think I have plenty of things to read at home," said Sam at the same time.

"I see," responded a slightly put out Jaffa.  
"Cassie and I would love to watch some Star Wars, Teal'C. Why don't I come back to pick you and your movies up around 8?" Janet offered.

"Ah, you won't be disappointed Doctor Fraiser." The smug smile was back on Teal'c's strong face.

Jack and Sam exchanged a furtive glance of relief mixed with amusement.

The doors to the ground level opened and the three walked companionably out the doors and headed to the outside of the facility, as Teal'C bowed his head, turned and went back down the elevator to his quarters. After a few deep breaths of the warm air and an appreciative look around at the surrounding mountains, Janet waved goodbye, tossed another warning to be careful at Sam, and headed back down to the infirmary.

As Sam got to her car door, a sudden wave of lightheadedness caused her to put her hands out against the car window and lower her head for a moment.

She felt Jack grab her elbow.

Unnoticed until now by Sam, he had been following her on a hunch that she wasn't as strong as she had led Janet to believe.

"Whoa, Carter, I really don't think you should be driving, so before you start griping just let me drive you home... in your car. Then I'll call a cab, and you won't be stranded."

Jack released her elbow but remained so close to her side she could feel his warmth.

Either he really knew her well or he'd been listening outside the infirmary to her fears about being car-less.

Sometimes he was downright spooky.

"I'll be fine, sir, reall-"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Just get in and let me drive you. Give me your keys. Do I have to make that an order?"

Jack opened the driver's door and motioned for her to slide across into the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes but acquiesced.

He tossed a tape over her head onto the seat so that she had to remove it to sit down. She read the label.

"Pirates of the Caribbean? Got some big plans of your own, sir?"

"Yes, we do. That's your R&R for tonight, along with a pizza and 6 pack we're about to pick up."

"What?"

"Movie night, your house! I was thinking I'd keep you company for a while---unless... you already have plans?"

Jack looked uncharacteristically unsure of himself, and Sam found the look on his face quite endearing. After a second or two, Sam's face brightened.

"Really? Sounds great. Of course I don't have plans- I've been trapped in the infirmary inside Cheyenne Mountain for the last week. My only 'plan' is to do absolutely nothing."

"You- do nothing?? Not possible. I'll believe THAT when I see it." Sam grimaced at him.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while until Jack turned into his favorite pizza place. "I'll just be a minute. Why don't you....practice doing nothing?"

He smirked as he jumped out to go get them some pizza. Sam leaned back on the headrest. Well, this evening was turning out way different than she had envisioned it.

But in a very good way.

Although she and Jack were very close after seven years of working together- saving the world, saving each other's lives, seeing places and meeting aliens that nobody on Earth would believe- an evening together outside of work was a rare event.

She decided doing nothing was a worthy pursuit after all. It was time to stop thinking so much and just be.

Much later that evening, the movie credits were rolling on the screen when Sam suddenly awoke and realized she'd missed the last half of the movie.

The empty pizza box and beer bottles on the coffee table under her feet were threatening to fall to the floor, and there was a pleasant warmth encircling her shoulders. She found herself leaning against Jack, snuggled in the crook of his arm. His feet were perched on the end of the coffee table and his head was thrown back on the cushions. Steady breathing signaled that he was fast asleep.

It would appear he hadn't seen much of the movie either.

Sam slipped carefully from his grasp to clean up the remains of dinner.

He looked so different asleep- relaxed, peaceful, worry no longer creasing his face, the gruffness of his conscious self no longer evident. She took her time studying him as it was so rare to not have to think about who was watching.

Sam finished her quick clean-up and she sat back down on the other end of the couch, curling up around a sofa pillow.

As the quiet of the night descended on her, unbidden thoughts of her Dad began to seep into her consciousness again, and the familiar heartache kicked in.

This had been a good night; she had forgotten for a while.

Sam felt rather than saw him watching her.

After a minute or two she looked up into his face and saw him staring back, a half smile on his lips and that uncomfortable all-knowing light in his eyes.

"So..." Jack yawned but didn't break his gaze, " whatcha thinking about Dad?"

Sam's eyes sharpened with surprise.

How did he do that?

It was almost annoying, and definitely unsettling. Sam looked down at the floor for a long moment.

"How did you know?"

"I was in the gateroom when Jacob left. Wouldn't say where he was going...all I know is it wasn't his final destination. That Tok'Ra secrecy stuff. We talked for a minute, said goodbye. And...well...you know, I just thought... you might need- maybe need to talk?"

Jack paused and looked at her again, but when Sam didn't acknowledge his question he went on.

"I've said goodbye to Jacob lots of times, but this time was different. I got the feeling he's going to gone for a.... a while. And so...are you going to be okay?"

Sam glanced up at the familiar query.

Sam knew this phrase often carried layers of meaning, Jack being a man of few words. She gratefully recognized the depth of caring behind it and the love that regularly seeped out through this vague and gentle question.

She got up and moved to sit next to him, suddenly needing to be close. He slipped an arm over her shoulders as she began talking.

"I'm having a hard time putting all of this in perspective. Every night this week I've had a nightmare and it always ends with Anubis' supersoldier killing me. I call for Dad, but he isn't there- and then the goon gets me. I guess it's pretty obvious what it's about. I'm afraid that Dad has maybe left for good this time-- but even though I've tried to think it through I keep dreaming about the same awful stuff."

"Huh. Eh, Carter, you know I don't like this psychoanalysis stuff, but I think you're on the money. You've told me how Jacob wasn't around much when you were a kid. The first time I met him.... well, let's just say it was pretty obvious that things weren't so good between you two. But that was back then. Things are different now. He's changed, and as much as I hate to admit it, Selmac has changed him for the better."

Jack shifted his arm so he could look at her face.

"He'll be back. I'm sure of it. If it is at all humanly possible, Jacob will be back - - he loves you. He's proud of you, and he wants to be with you."

Jack stopped in amazement at himself at this long speech.

Sam looked up at him with tears awash in her blue eyes.

"You really think he'll come back?"

Sam desperately needed to just hear him say it again.

Jack reached out decisively and hugged her to him.

"I know he will, Sam," he whispered.

"I've felt so empty since he walked out of the infirmary. I want to believe that he's coming back. You're right; Dad and I are closer now than we've ever been in my life. I don't want to lose that just when I've finally found it."

"Sam, you aren't losing anything. You and Dad still have each other, even though you're apart. And he'll be back, I know it."

"Well, if you say so then I believe you." Sam smiled and her face lit up with hope.

Jack draped both arms around her neck.

"And another thing. You're not alone here. You're a part of a team that loves you. And we're here for you no matter what."

At that Sam did start to cry openly, which embarrassed her so much she tucked her face into Jack's shirt. She couldn't seem to stop the tears now that they were finally flowing.

"It's okay, Sam."

Jack looked down on her blonde head with tender emotion, lightly stroking the back of her neck and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I just hope my shirt holds up."

Laughter overtook her tears as she looked up into mischievous brown eyes.

There amidst the gentle humor shown his love and trust for her.

"C'mere, you're gonna fall over if you don't get some sleep."

Jack eased her down next to him and settled them both back against the sofa cushions.

"G'night Carter," he yawned, and unconsciousness again threatened their weary minds.

Sam sighed again, this time a sigh of contentment, and let herself begin to drift away.

"You're my best friend, Sam," Jack murmured almost inaudibly into the cushions.

Sam heard and opened her eyes to stare at his sleeping face, as he dozed off half buried in the pillows.

'Wow,' she thought.

Unable to think of any response through her clouded mind to equal this greatest of compliments, she pulled closer to him and laid her head back on his chest.

As she drifted away, sweet dreams and hopeful thoughts filled her mind for the first time in weeks.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
